Our new member
by xforgethernotx
Summary: A new character has arrived at Sacred Heart. Poor girl. Someone has a crush on this girl, and he can't get her out of his head. I think I covered my characters pretty well. The only reason Dr. Cox is acting so jacked up is because he is falling in love.
1. Her first day

Jayden headed cautiously towards the front entrance of Sacred Heart Hospital. One reason being, it was her first day, and on her first day of anything, she always thinks that she must be in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Another being the fact that when she was called earlier that week, the voice hadn't sounded very enthused.

_The phone rings in her apartment. Jayden hops off the couch where she was reading some medical journals, and looks at the caller ID._

_**Sacred Heart Hos.**_

_It read. She picked it up, a butterfly feeling of joy and misery leaping inside her._

_"Hello?" She asked._

_"Yes, may I speak to a...Miss...Jayden Coones?" The voice asked. It sounded to her a little unprofessional...and oddly enough...a little sweaty._

_"Yes that's me. Is this Mr. Buckland? My other hospital said Sacred Heart would contact me via their lawyer."_

_"God bless you, you know my name." He whispered faintly into the phone._

_"Uhm, excuse me? I didn't quite hear that."_

_"Oh, I uh, I mean yes, this is the lawyer. I'm just calling to confirm your 9 AM shift starting Monday."_

_"Yes, I'll be coming in."_

_"Of course. Now, when you do, ask for a Dr. Cox. The chief of medicine sends his apologies, so he won't be able to show you around...and says he's got to golf-" There was a muffled yell in the background, and then a choking noise from the phone. "Oh, yes yes...I mean he's got to go for a very important meeting."_

_"Oh...kay.." She said, a little freaked out._

_"Ah, and also, watch out for that step in the front, it's a doozy going down it. It's just a lawsuit waiting to happen I tell you." He hung up without a farewell._

_Jayden cleared her throat, hung up, then looked around her new apartment, pretending as if that hadn't just happened._

She walked to the door, her legs feeling like Jell-O and her head in a swirl of anxiety.

_You're good. You're fine. Everything's going to be okay. Just relax Jay._

Jayden took a deep breath outside the door, then opened the door and stepped in. She looked around and smiled. This would be a piece of cake getting used to things here. It was a hospital, just like her other one, not another planet. She glued a smile to her face, and headed towards the nurse's station in the ICU, where she was told to report.

When she reached her destination, she peered over to the nurse's station, and saw a Latina woman sitting at her desk, typing some information into the computer. She sighed to herself.

_Here goes nothing_

She was about five feet away from the desk when the woman looked up. She smiled warmly and Jayden got a weird feeling that she was secretly being judged by her.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked finally, after a five second awkward stare down which was nearly unnerving to her.

"Uhm hi, I'm Dr. Coones. I transferred here and was told to sign myself in at the ICU on my first day and ask for a Dr. Cox."

"Oh! Dr. Coones, of course. I was told to expect you. My name is Carla Espinosa, but just call me Carla." She said. The feeling of being judged was gone.

"You can call me Jayden. But actually everyone called me J.C. at my old hospital."

"Really? That's weird. I have a friend, Dr. Dorian, and we call him J.D." She laughed, expecting Jayden to laugh along, and when she didn't, she said.

"Isn't that weird?"

Jayden looked at her for a second, nodded, then Carla said:

"Okay, well I'll page Dr. Cox and tell him you're here so he can give you a tour of the place, get you a locker, and introduce you to our faculty here." She said, pulling her pager off her hip to send Dr. Cox a message.

"That would be so super. Thank you. Say, where's the bathroom? I've had to use the bathroom all morning, but my toilet is broken, and I still haven't gotten a plumber to fix it."

Carla pointed down the hall, and Jayden left. She sat back down at the computer and continued her work.

"Fwwwweeeeet" Dr. Cox whistled as he quickly walked towards Carla.

"So, why the hell is Kelso dropping this chore on me?" He asked, leaning against the counter and looking annoyed.

"Hey! You don't even know her. I think she seems nice. Shy, but nice."

"Yeah? Well is she ugly? Does she have an extra appendage? Is she my ex-wife in disguise? Is she Hugh Jackman in disguise? Does she have the most annoying laugh in the world? Is she a zombie? Is she as annoying, stupid, or incompetent as little Suzan? Just lay it out there now Carla...because really, _something_ must be wrong with this girl."

"Oh please. Dr. Coones seems like a very capable Dr.. Her name is Jayden, and I think she's sexy. And who's Suzan?"

Before Dr. Cox could answer, J.D. came around the corner.

"Hey, have either of you seen my shoes? I swear I had them on before I came here..."

Dr. Cox bared his teeth, growled, and gave an I-can't-believe-I-have-to-work-with-these-people grimace, looked at Carla, then back to J.D. and said.

"Say, Amy, what do you say we give you a little job to do. You're gonna take a nice lady around the hospital, and try just as hard as you very well can to show some stones when she tries to eat your face off, am I..." He started talking, but Carla interrupted.

"Dr. Cox, here she comes."

He grabbed a chart off the counter and was pretending to read it when she walked over. He didn't give her as much as a glance.

"Dr. Coones, this is Dr. Cox, he'll be with you all of today."

"Hello sir." Jayden said politely.

"Listen here cream puff, I don't know why that big, bad chief of medicine stuck me with you, but I'm sure there must be something wrong, because Bob Kelso doesn't just change something on me last-minute if it doesn't have to do with torturing me until I want to stick needles full of cyanide into my eyes and set my testicals on fire with some propane gas and defibrillator paddles, so I'm gonna go ahead and say this..." He finaly looked up at her, and dropped his mouth open.

He stared at the soft-faced, blonde haired, hazel eyed girl in awe. What the hell was Bob Kelso's angle? Stick him with this hot girl, and laugh when she rejected him?

"Hah, what Dr. Cox is trying to say is, he wanted me to take you around the hospital today instead-" J.D. started, obviously into the girl.

"Woah woah woah there Shirley, I said nothing like that. Not on your life will you take my job away from me." He flicked his head to the side, motioning out the door, and mouthed 'Get out' to him. J.D. smiled at Jayden, and left quietly.

Dr. Cox turned to her, and smiled warmly.

"Hell-o Dr. Coones."

"Oh, you can call me Jayden if you like." She said, as she blushed.

"Hell-o" He said again. He said it in a flirty tone.

"...hi..." Jayden said, looking at him weirdly.

"Hellllllooooooooo" He said again, flirtatiously.

Jayden leaned over the counter a little, and out of the side of her mouth, whispered to Carla.

"Does he have short term memory loss because I'm pretty sure he said that already."

"Relax. He's hitting on you." Carla whispered back.

"Uhm...oh." Carla watched as Jayden turned a bright red and smiled shyly at Dr. Cox.

He seemed to have come to his senses, took her arm, started walking, and then said.

"Shall we go Jayden? Oh, that is just such a sexy name. I mean really...I never knew-" Dr. Cox's voice faded as he guided her through the door and they left Carla and Laverne, who were giggling and gossiping about what had just gone down.

Carla and Turk sat across from Jayden at their lunch table near the window. Carla watched Jayden smile and pick at her food in a sort of trance.

"So...how do you like it around here?" She asked, staring into Jayden's pretty eyes which, at the moment, seemed green with happiness.

"Oh, so much! I can't believe I actually get a locker here. I mean, at my old place, only men had lockers. Everything seems so up-to-date."

"What's your favorite thing so far?"

"These charts. They are just so cool. We had rusty old clipboards for chart holders." She picked up a chart she had next to her, and flipped it open and closed a few times. Jayden sighed peacefully. She seemed relaxed. Not so shy anymore. Carla also suspected she may have a crush on Dr. Cox.

"So," Jayden said, picking a new topic to converse with. "How long have you been here?" She looked from Carla, who was slowly eating a sandwich, to Turk, who had just shoved half a sub into his mouth.

"Ten years." Carla replied proudly. They both looked at Turk, and when he didn't look up, she elbowed him in the side.

"Oo, foo wees." He said through a mouthful of sandwich. Carla elbowed him again, then said:

"Please excuse his wonderful manors. He's been here two years. How about you? How long have you been working?"

"Well, actually I just finished my residency, so five years. That's why I decided to move."

"Are you kidding? You look like you're twenty!" Carla blurted out. Ah, so that's what she'd been so critical about. She thought Jayden looked too young to be a doctor.

"No, actually you guessed ten years too young. But thank you. I guess it's an advantage to look younger now. I say that because when I was 21, I was kicked out of so many places and accused of having a fake license just to get alcohol." She contemplated her untouched food for a minute, then said:

"So how about Dr. Cox...how old is he?" She tried saying it nonchalantly, and finaly picked an olive off of her plate to eat.

Carla smiled knowingly and then said:

"Well...he's about thirty eight. He's been here since he was twenty five of course. So I'd say about 13 years."

"Wow. You know he doesn't even look that old. He's got a nice body too."

"How would you know?"

_"Do ya mind if I change my t-shirt, it's got a mustard stain on it?" He said_

_"Oh, not at..." She turned around to face him. His chest was bare, and he was showing his muscles off to her. She opened her mouth and gawked, before turning red and saying:_

_"Haha...yeah uhm, shirt, your body, now please." She didn't say it in a rude manor. More of an embarrassed one. Dr. Cox smiled devilishly and pulled a different shirt out of his locker._

"So glistening." She said dreamily.

Carla giggled.

"God I know." She said, thinking about it.

"Baby?" Turk asked through a mouth full of food.

"Oh please you could stand to lose a few more pounds." She tapped on his stomach.

He got up, done with his food.

"Baby I tell you somethin. I tell you this right here," He pounded his fist on his abdomen.

"This is allll muscle." He picked up his trash and put it in the garbage, while walking away and telling himself how good he looked.

Carla laughed and looked back to Jayden.

"You know, it's funny. Usually he's only attracted to the controling, bitchy type. But look at you. You're so...not."

Jayden blushed and said:

"I know. And usually I'm not attracted to cocky, self-obsessed men who act like they've got cold hearts and just need to be loved. There's something about this guy though."

"Well well well, look who was speaking of the self-indulged devil." Dr. Cox said, walking up to them, a coffee in one hand, the other tucked into the pocket on his doctor's jacket.

"Actually we weren't. We were...just discussing..." Jayden couldn't think of anything quick enough, so Carla cut in.

"How much medication to send one of her patients home with. Yeah. There's something about that guy we can't figure out...and that was it..." She looked up to the clock. "Oh geez, I gotta go, my lunch was over five minutes ago." She got up, and watched Jayden mouth 'Thanks' to her.

"Wehehell." Dr. Cox said, laughing as he sat down across from her.

"Look who the gosh darn booty train ate, digested and spit back up." He sipped his coffee mischievously. Jayden looked up at him, a little disgusted.

"My Dear, tell me, why do I bump into you all the time?"

"I've only been here one day...and we have the same lunch break." She smiles something pretty at him and he appears to melt a little.

"Oh, of course. So, have any family?" He asked, trying to remember past advice Turk had given him on picking up girls.

"Older Brother, Ken, and my Dad, Steve. No mother. How about you?"

"Let me just say this, I hate, my family. My parent's are gonezo, and my freakish Christian of a sister still lurks out in the world somewhere, driving devils out of homeless four year old kids or whatever the hell religious people do."

"Euh, I really don't like people like that. I'm more of a spiritual kind of person, you know? I only believe in a God, none of that other flimsy flamsy stuff." She waved her hand in the air, as to push the conversation away.

"So where ya come from?" He asked, still nodding in agreement with her.

"Oh, New York. This little town in central New York named Clinton. You?"

"Pittsburg. You know, the place where the air is 50 carbon dioxide?" Jayden laughed a little at this, and Dr. Cox smiled, knowing he was so close to being in.

"College?"

"Oh, Northeastern. You?"

"Not important. Ever dated a hard ass?" He asked, slowly easing into the topic.

"Well there was this one guy, in college, that had the firmest buns I've ever felt."

Dr. Cox stopped smiling.

_Oh great, she's an air head_

Jayden cracked up, pointing at his expression.

"Oh my gosh you actually thought I was an helium head!" Dr. Cox sighed in relief and smiled warmly at her joke. She dropped her hands to the center of the table, still shaking with laughter.

"You are such a cutie."

"Aw" She flirted, turning her head sideways and looking up cutely at him.

There it was. He was in. He put his hands out on the table and cupped them over hers.

"Say Jay, watta ya say you try your luck with this hard ass and go out to dinner with me?" He knew it. He was so in.

Jayden giggled shyly.

"No." She said politely. She pulled her hands away, still giggling, and stood up.

"Uhm...pretty lady say what?"

"What?"

"Atta girl." He stood up. Not until then did the shock wear out and it hit him. She'd rejected him. She started to walk away, tossing her nearly untouched food into the garbage on the way by.

"Wait wait wait!" He said, catching up to her.

"Did.." He laughed, "Did you say no?"

"Uhm yeah. Later _Dr._ Cox." She flirted again, as she walked away, leaving him standing there dumbstruck and yet falling for her more.

He whined in the back of his throat, confused.

"Good afternoon, _Janitor_." J.D. said forcefully. "I'll bet you have my shoes in your locker there."

"Nope. Just a pig."

"A pig?"

"Yep." The Janitor opened his locker, and pulled a live baby pig out. "I named him J.D. Yeah, I figure in a few months he'll be big and fat, and it will be right around the time of Christmas so...crrrrrt!" He made the noise as he slashed his finger around his neck.

"You're an evil man." J.D. said quietly.

"Am I? Hmmm..."

"Look, just give me my shoes back!" He yelled at the man in the jumpsuit.

"I don't have your shoes. But if I find out who does, I'm gonna thank them. Nice nurse shoes by the way."

"They're Carla's and they're killing my feet! Too small. My feet tend to chafe when the shoes aren't just perfect fitting."

"Heheheh. Nurse scary pants' shoes." He put the pig back into his locker, shut it, and stood up.

"Now git. Go on now boi! Geet!"

J.D. backed away carefully, then turned and ran out of the lounge.


	2. My slipup

Kay, here's part two. I know it's like, really long, but that's just how I write. I can't help it. I'll just say there are no long boring descriptions, it's mostly just dialogue.

Oh, and don't forget to comment. I like comments. I like good criticism too. No bad stuff though, that would make anyone feel bad.

_Three weeks later..._

Dr. Cox stood leaning over the counter in frustration. His elbows were holding him up, and he was running his fingers through his voluptuous curls, thinking deeply.

Why had she rejected him? She seemed so into him. Was it a test? Was she that shy? Was she...some sort of transgender?

He let out an agitated noise, and Carla, who was around the counter, asked:

"Is Mr. Self-Indulgent actually this hung up on something?"

"Why, no actually. Mr. Self-Indulgent is very happy and secure today. He thinks his hair is amazing, and his body could never look better. You see, it's Mr. Just Needs To Be Loved who's having trouble." He laughed miserably. "And I'll tell you, Mr. Pleasure Pickle downtown ain't helping the situation too much."

"Uhoh, is this about Jayden?"

"Yes, Carla, you've got to help me. I can't get the damn girl out of my head."

"Just ask her out."

"I did. Aaaand I was rejected." He said mildly.

"Oh yeah." She said, pretending she had known.

"I mean, I just don't get her. She rejects me, making me feel like a royal ass, and then she goes around pretending nothing happened."

"Women." Carla said sarcastically, shaking her head.

"Seriously. I mean, what am I supposed to do? She keeps flirting with me and dropping hints, and sexual comments. Ititit it's just not fair!" He stuttered.

"You know what? She likes you. She really does. She's just shy is all."

"Nonononono" He said, standing up straight and looking at her. "She wouldn't be saying things like 'Hey sexy how's that ass doing?' to me if she was shy."

"She's teasing you."

"Why do women think that teasing a man would help them in any way?"

"Well you can't stop thinking about her can you?"

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Ok, here's what you do then: Walk up to her, all sweet and cute, then be really nice to her, complimenting her on her outfit or hair. Then just ask her for help on a patient, and tell her you want to discuss it over coffee."

"That would never work!" He said as if it was just redundant to even mention the thought.

"Oh yeah? Just try it. Couldn't hurt."

"I will not tr-oh!" He started to speak, but cut himself off with a soft 'oh' of surprise. Jayden had grabbed his backside. When he turned around, she laughed cutely.

"Haha, goose!"

Dr. Cox looked to Carla for help.

"Hey...uhm, Dr. Cox, Dr. Coones, can you come here for a second? I have this patient who we believe has mono but his tests came back negative for everything."

"Let me see." He ordered to her. He looked at the chart, Jayden looking over his shoulder, and read all the negatives.

"Okay, I'll solve a mystery for ya. Oh, uh Jayden, do you want to go somewhere and get some coffee to help figure this out?"

"Love to."

"Oh, and did I not mention before how much I'm loving those black scrubs against you nice blonde hair?"

"Dr. Cox?"

"Yes m'lady."

"Be straighter."

"...right, of course..." He mumbled as they went to check out of the hospital.

At the coffee shop.

The two drink coffee, a chart on the table, and discuss what the problem could be. They sit in a corner booth table, about a foot away from each other.

"Maybe the blood tests are inaccurate." Jayden said.

"Yes, but Carla said they checked them over three times. What about anemia?"

"No, they tested for that right here." She pointed to a line on the paper. "Negative."

"Leukemia? They must have checked for that."

"They did. Negative." Jayden answered.

"God I hate this." He said, annoyed. Jayden laughed

"These tests aren't the only things that are negative I see."

"Well you must not know me very well because I hate...everything. It's mostly myself, especially lately since I screwed myself with this one woman."

"Tell me about it." She asked, sounding concerned.

"My uh, my ex-wife. We were starting to see each other, and I told her that I wanted to be with her again. She told me to prove I was a changed man and uh...and I couldn't. So she left." He told her in a sort of somber voice, his face like a stone statue.

"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm nearly over it. It's been six months after all. Besides, I've kind of got another woman on my mind now." He flirted.

"Hmmm tell me about her." Jayden flirted back.

"Well, she's nothing like other women I've dated. She's sweet, sexy, and very well put together." He moves a little closer to her and she blushes.

"In fact, she may very well be the single best thing in my life right now."

"There's always time to figure things out." She said.

"Is there?"

"Of course."

"Say Jay, I'm taking a long shot here but, would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" He moved a little closer to her.

"Sure, I need to get out and do something and see someone. I've just been hanging out at my place reading up on the latest medical discoveries since I've gotten here."

"Great. Pick you up around seven?"

"Yeah, that's okay."

"Where abouts do ya live?"

"Oh, it's 8 Syrum Street. It's a big apartment building."

"Whoahoho! I live there." He laughed surprised.

"Floor three, room 303..." She saw the eerie look on his face, then said, "You don't live in that room do you?"

"No, I live a few down in 307. Wow...two rooms away...why haven't I seen you there before?"

_"Thanks for the ride J.D., see you tomorrow!" Jayden says, stepping out of the old dump of a car and walking to the sidewalk._

_She sticks her arm up in the air._

_"UP UP AND AWAY!!!"_

_We see her fly up to her window, open it, and fly in._

"You've been getting rides from Nerdy Mc Nurse Shoes?"

"Excuse me? I uh...I ride the bus." She said matter-o-factly.

"Oh nonono, not anymore ya don't. I'll drive you. Just meet me outside on the ramp at six."

The waiter came and Dr. Cox picked up the tab. He climbed out of the booth seat first, and before he could turn around, Jayden grabbed his behind again.

"Oh!" He said in surprise.

"Goose!" She said playfully as she got up to stand beside him. He laughed/sighed.

"Why?" He asked, shaking his head, trying to hold back a smile.

"Because you leave yourself open for attack that's why." She said as she started to walk in front of him, teasing him by shaking her booty. He reached to goose her back, but she put her hands over her behind so he couldn't.

"It's called the element of surprise Dr." She turned and walked towards the door. Dr. Cox stood there for a second, melting for the girl he thought was so sexy, but so full of energy and zest.

"You coming? We only have a few minutes before our breaks end." She said. He came back into reality, and followed her out to his car.

"Yo vanilla bear."

"What's up brown bear?"

"Lookit what I got my favorite white chocolaty buddy!" Turk said, pulling two tickets out of his pocket and waving them in J.D.'s face. It lit up with joy as he realized what it was.

"No way! Journey tickets!"

"I know!" Turk yelled. They hugged each other, jumping up and down as they did so. When they broke apart, J.D. asked:

"Dude how did you get these, I heard the concert was sold out!"

"It was the weirdest thing. Some smelly hobo came up to me, said he'd pick-pocketed a guys wallet, and these were in it. We talking front row baby!"

"Yes!"

They jumped around the nurse's station excitedly. From behind, Dr. Cox came up and started jumping and celebrating with them.

"Oh that is so fantastic Katrina!" He said sarcastically.

"I know!" J.D. answered. Dr. Cox stopped jumping, and whistled in his ear.

They both stopped and looked at him.

"Oh gosh Mrs. and Mrs. LaFonda, so sorry to interrupt your little love dance, but I need Natalie here to come and pronounce a patient who she was supposed to be taking care of, but instead was celebrating over some little queer thing you two are going to do together."

"Mrs. Lynski died? How? I had nurses check up on her every half hour." J.D. said seriously.

"No need to treat it like a quagmire of epic proportions, after all, it is just a woman who had dozens of close and loving friends. One of them, of course, being a very well known lawyer."

Turk walked away quietly. J.D. checked his beeper to make sure it was working and Dr. Cox yawned sarcastically.

"Okay let's rap this little baby fest up Newbie. The woman had terminal lung cancer, ya couldn't have done anything if you'd actually known a thing or two about modern medicine. Although that bastard lawyer might try to skin you, chances are he won't find anything."

"Okay."

"Atta girl. Now I've gotta be going in a minute to go home and get ready for a romantic date with a woman who's type I've never been with before."

"Did you check with Ken from pediatrics to see if you were a good match?" J.D. asked as they began walking down the hall.

"Yes I did and he said when the date is over, we'll be having a bangtastic night. Now, I'm going to give you a few of my patients to watch over, please do not kill them." He said, handing J.D. a few charts.

"Sure." J.D. said as he watched Dr. Cox walk away. It was weird. He seemed happy, almost peaceful.

"Thanks for the ride Dr. Cox I-"

"It's Perry. Just because I'll rip others heads off for calling me Perry doesn't mean I'll take yours off cutie."

They got into his Porsche, and Jayden said:

"Okay, Perry. So where are we going for our date?" Dr. Cox put his seatbelt on and the key in the ignition.

"We are going to go to Le Caveneau. Personally I don't care for French, but the setting is romantic, and the corner booth I reserved is pretty private so no little nose-picking four year olds can stick their head over the back of my seat and puke on me."

Jayden laughed.

"Snotty little brats. Don't you just want to pick them up and strangle them?" Dr. Cox laughed hard at this, obviously finding it very funny.

"Hah, gosh Jordan you are so sexy!" He sighed and turned the car on.

"What did you just call me?" She asked, a little annoyed.

"Jayden." He answered, believing he'd in fact called her Jayden.

"No...no, you called me Jordan."

Uhoh.

"I did?"

"Kind of."

"Ah geez sorry Jay. I guess you just sounded so much like a friend of mine that I didn't realize who I was talking to." He lied. She couldn't know Jordan was his ex-wife. She'd freak out.

"It's fine. Can we go?" She asked a little impatiently.

"Yes we can." He backed his car out of the space, put it in drive, and left the parking lot.

"So everyone in the hospital calls you a jackass. But I don't get it, is it some sort of 'big bad wolf' act you put on to make people afraid of you?"

"I can't help it. I actually started to act like that when I became an Attending, just to, you know, freak the interns out a little...but I've never been able to stop."

"Sure you can't. Then why are you so nice to me."

"You? You're something else that's why. Usually I would try to break someone like you's spirit. Maybe it's because I think you are so incredibly sexy that I don't even care how soft I look when I'm being nice to you, or maybe I think you could actually help me out a lot with being such a huge jackass. Then again, maybe it's just because I want someone to care about me again."

"Well maybe you can get all three." She flirted.

"That would be one handsome deal." He said, smiling.

"Then I guess it's a good thing you're so good-looking...otherwise you wouldn't get that deal."

"That didn't even make sense."

"I don't care."

"Huh." He said to himself.

Hope you enjoyed…part three is just about finished so I'll have that in soon:P

Dr. Cox is frustrated from being turned down by Jayden, but that doesn't stop him. He's still acting like his old self by mocking J.D. but seems to have an added peacefulness..


End file.
